emmerdalefandomcom-20200213-history
Episode 2864 (1st March 2001)
Plot Edna tells Gloria off for being ten minutes late. Paddy tells Jason that Bev friend-zoned him. Bob leaves for work and says goodbye to Viv. Paddy wants Batley to have an x-ray just to be sure, but warns Edna that it can be pricey and it may be for nothing. Edna wants the best for Batley so Paddy books her in. Diane tells Bernice how she got her name, but Bernice is disappointed when Diane describes the woman Bernice is named after as a "big, masculine looking lass with big knees". Carlos overhears Diane and Bernice talking about baby names and almost discovers Bernice is pregnant. Carol refuses to tell Viv how much she got from her divorce settlement, Viv says she'd want a new life if she came across the money. Carol tells Viv that she should do something life-changing if she's getting bored. Paddy is cold towards Bev, he puts his foot in it and offends her. Viv asks Paddy if he's alright. Viv notices the B&B for sale across the road and thinks that's what she needs. Paddy gets the x-rays back and thinks Batley may have eaten something he shouldn't. She is shocked when Paddy says he will have to operate. Viv tells Carol that she's going to buy the B&B and sell the shop, Carol tries to talk her out of it. Edna storms into the shop and calls Viv heartless. Viv is shocked when Edna reveals Batley needs an operation. Kathy is furious when Bev reveals Andy wasn't at school again. Emily tells Cain off for buying Andy a pint. Emily tells Bernice and Diane that Cain bought Andy a pint, Bernice storms off to confront Cain but Diane stops her and goes instead. Gloria is sympathetic towards Edna and tells her that she will take her for a drink once she's seen Batley. Nicola is sour towards Andrew when he arrives in The Woolpack with Virginia. Viv tells Bob that she wants to sell the shop for the B&B. Bob shoots down her idea, and asks her to remember what she's giving up. Carol is interested when Bob says that the shop could make a fortune if done right. Gloria talks about losing Malcolm, as Edna says nobody is more important to her than Batley - not even her son. Andrew offers Nicola a drink at his place. Bernice tells Carlos that she still thinks Andrew is a jerk. Bob tries to talk Viv out of buying the B&B, whilst Viv tries to talk him into it. A devious Carol tells Bob that Viv has made up her mind, and proposes that she buys it. Viv agrees and shakes hands as Bob watches nervously. Cast Regular cast *Gloria Weaver - Janice McKenzie *Edna Birch - Shirley Stelfox *Paddy Kirk - Dominic Brunt *Jason Kirk - James Carlton *Bob Hope - Antony Audenshaw *Viv Hope - Deena Payne *Bernice Thomas - Samantha Giles *Diane Blackstock - Elizabeth Estensen *Carlos Diaz - Gary Turner *Carol Wareing - Helen Pearson *Bev Mansfield - Sarah Malin *Kathy Glover - Malandra Burrows *Emily Dingle - Kate McGregor *Cain Dingle - Jeff Hordley *Andy Sugden - Kelvin Fletcher *Nicola Blackstock - Nicola Wheeler *Andrew Fraser - Mark Elstob *Virginia West - Bridget Fry Guest cast None Notes *This episode was broadcast at 7.30pm, straight after the scheduled episode at 7.00pm. *Viewing Figures: UK broadcast - 7,160,000 viewers (45th place). Category:2001 episodes Category:Emmerdale episodes Category:Episodes outside of broadcast patterns